youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HiddenPhoenix/READ Plans for the Drie Doring Pack: Fight with Young Ones READ
I would like to start this off by saying I have the administrators' consent. As some of you know we have been making plans for some of the wolves fate within the Drie Doring pack. I came up with a plan to tie up all the loose ends. We are planning a large fight between the Drie Doring Pack and the Young Ones Pack. Down below are the names of each wolf from each pack. By their name they will either have a fight, stay behind, or outskirts. If they have a fight it means they will be active in the rp and will participate in the fighting. If it has a stay back the wolf will not be very active in the rp or may not need to be in it all. If it has a outskirts it means the wolf will be on the sidelines of the rp and might get into action or go to help once the fight is over. Next I have the injured/dead wolves. If your wolf is listed in the section it is either injured or dead. We only have two wolves dieing so many of you do not need to fear but I would however check to see if your wolf is injured. Following the injured/dead category is the ranking category. With some of the wolves dieing and others injured there will be rank changes within the Drie Doring pack. Leave feedback in the comments please! Young Ones Pack Canis- Fight Oriole- Stay behind Nimrod- Fight Maybelline- Fight, fights Molly Miss Lilly the Pink- Fight Tide- Stays behind Beaker- Outskirts Ju Drop- Fight Murray- Fight Sly Cooper- Fight Sub Zero- Outskirts with Beaker Alamo- Fight Bentley- Stays behind Mabili- Fight Besenji- Fight Toblerone- Fight Veil- Fight Ficho- Stays behind Maple- Fight Foa- Stays behind Super Furry Animal- Fights, Fights Finn Wolves who get Injured/Die: Nimrod: Injured Canis: Injured Maybelline: Injured Animal: Injured Murray: Injured Rank Changes: None Drie Doring Pack Finn- Fight Athena- Fight MollyBloom- Fight Marie- Stay behind Berlioz- Stay behind Toulouse- Fight Mara- Fight Sabeto- Fight Buttercup- Fight Cookiecutter- Fight Utopia- Stay behind Boetie- Outskirt Uranus- Stay behind Patch- Stay behind Sokoke- Fight Marilyn- Stay behind Askarin- Fight Lupin- Outskirts Krepta- Fight Wolves who get Injured/Die: Finn: Injured MollyBloom: Dead Krepta: Injured Athena: Injured Rank Changes: Fengo becomes the new alpha after defeating injured Finn (he survives but dies a few days later). Cookiecutter becomes beta female. Buttercup kicked out of pack. Some of you may be confused about what the plans are others may not. The plans are to Kill off Finn and MollyBloom. When Molly dies Cookiecutter will become the new female beta. Unlike Molly, Finn will not die during the fight but will live to then be defeated by Fengo. Finn will later die after submitting to the new alpha male. I have made up a summary of how this rp is to all play out. The summary is posted down below.... Summary: Athena is giving Buttercup a beating, Buttercup darts away headed towards the Young Ones territory line. Athena followed by Mollybloom give chase. Buttercup arrives at the borderline with her mother and MollyBloom close behind. Buttercup turns back around to be confronted by her mother only to catch the scent of an approaching patrol group from the Young Ones Pack. The patrol group consists of Canis, Nimrod, and Maybelline. Since the Drie Doring pack is already all tensed up from the rovers and Buttercup they are very hostile towards the Young Ones Pack and eventually a fight breaks out. The brawl brings more wolves from each pack. The Young Ones back up gets there first which then leads to MollyBloom's death. A few moments later Finn Arrives with some wolves from Drie Doring. Although The Drie Doring pack is outnumbered the fight continues and eventually Finn and Animal go at it. Since Finn is older and Animal is younger and stronger she is able to beat him. Finn is badly wounded and finally the wolves from The Young Ones Retreat back to their territory. Fengo eventually arrives seeing the aftermath. He spots Finn and takes his chance to beome alpha. He forces Finn into submission taking the new role of alpha male. Not long after Finn's wounds become to much for him to handle and he dies. Hopefully that cleared everything up for you all. We are hoping to have this RP sometime this week since school will be starting up soon for some people. So, if you all could remain especially active this week that would be great! Remember to give feedback and if you have any ideas or questions post them down below in the comments. Category:Blog posts